<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only You Can Make My Heart Bloom by mmiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506122">Only You Can Make My Heart Bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmiles/pseuds/mmiles'>mmiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff, Humor, Implied Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka - Freeform, Kiba being very confused about sns’s relationship, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Riding, Top Uchiha Sasuke, shifting pov, this ins't shown but i thought i should mention that they switch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmiles/pseuds/mmiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke was the first to pull back and his visible eye was strangely soft as he gazed at Naruto and lifted a fingerless gloved hand to Naruto’s cheek and traced the whiskers with his thumb. His mouth was moving but the others were too far away to hear what he was saying. </p><p>‘Do you think they’re a couple?’ Sakura was the first to break the silence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino/Sai, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>✧ Fantastic Naruto fanfics ✧</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only You Can Make My Heart Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>listen, if some of the charcters seem OOC or some things just don't make sense, i only just started watching naruto and i get most of my information from sasunaru fics or things i've read online about the anime lol</p><p>i apologise if this is shit and full of mistakes x3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>i |</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was regular day in Konoha and Shikamaru was on his way to deliver some paperwork to the Hokage when the door to the office slammed open and Naruto rushed past him in a hurry and ran down the stairs, ignoring everyone’s shocked stares. Shikamaru stood where he was in shock before he quickly snapped out of it and rushed after the Hokage, thinking there was an attack or something.</p><p> </p><p>He met up with Sakura, Ino, Sai, Kiba, and Hinata who were also baffled by Naruto suddenly running out of the Hokage Tower and towards the front gates. All six of them hurried to catch up to Naruto only to stop short when they saw Sasuke walk through the gates.</p><p> </p><p>Ah. Now it made sense.</p><p> </p><p>All six of them made no move to walk off now that they knew that nothing was wrong and instead watched Naruto yell Sasuke’s name and tackle the one armed man into a hug. They could hear Naruto’s bright and loud laugh as the Uchiha hugged the blond back.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was the first to pull back and his visible eye was strangely soft as he gazed at Naruto and lifted a fingerless gloved hand to Naruto’s cheek and traced the whiskers with his thumb. His mouth was moving but the others were too far away to hear what he was saying.</p><p> </p><p>‘Do you think they’re a couple?’ Sakura was the first to break the silence.</p><p> </p><p>The others snapped their heads towards her and stared at her in shock. Hinata’s face was slowly going red as she looked back at the two men standing near the gates.</p><p> </p><p>Kiba was the next to speak. ‘are you out of your mind?!’ Sakura sent him a glare. ‘of course they aren’t a couple! they’re just...’</p><p> </p><p>He trailed off once he looked back towards the two and watched as Sasuke wrap his one arm around Naruto’s neck and bring him into a hug, his eyes closing and burring his nose into Naruto’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>‘...really good friends,’ he finished lamely.</p><p> </p><p>Ino snorted. ‘yeah, okay,’ she rolled her eyes. ‘they’re totally a thing. Have you seen the way they act around each other when Sasuke returns home?’</p><p> </p><p>Sakura nodded her head and grinned, stepping closer to Ino. Kiba scoffed loudly and glanced back at the two men who now separated from their hug and are making their way towards the Hokage Tower, both walking very close together. They almost looked like they were holding hands. Naruto wore a large grin on his face as he spoke to Sasuke while the other wore a faint, soft smile on his. It looked weird on him, in Kiba’s opinion.</p><p> </p><p>‘Sasuke tends to go on very long trips so they hardly ever see each other. Its only natural that they act this way towards each other,’ Shikamaru spoke up next with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>Although he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t had his own suspicions on the twos relationship.</p><p> </p><p>‘See?! And anyway, Sasuke and Naruto can’t be dating, Naruto likes Hinata,’ Kiba said.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata let out a shocked squeak, her whole face becoming red as she stared up at the man in shock. She placed her hands on her burning cheeks and shook her head. The rest of them also stared at Kiba in shock to which he just rolled his eyes at.</p><p> </p><p>‘How do you know that?’ Sai asked.</p><p> </p><p>‘Because he told me!’</p><p> </p><p>That was a lie. Naruto had never mentioned to Kiba about his apparent feelings for the dark haired woman. No matter how hard Kiba tried to pry the information out of him, the Hokage was one stubborn man.</p><p> </p><p>‘Ha, bullshit!’ Ino laughed. ‘there’s no way he’d tell<em> you</em>. If Naruto had feelings for Hinata he’d tell Sakura first.’</p><p> </p><p>Sakura nodded her head. ‘it’s true! I’ve heard nothing about Hinata but I’ve heard plenty about Sasuke.’</p><p> </p><p>Kiba grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Sakura and Ino.</p><p> </p><p>‘Fine, I’ll prove to you that Naruto does in fact have feelings for Hinata here and not Sasuke.’</p><p> </p><p>Hinata shifted awkwardly in her spot as she watched her friends argue. Shikamaru sighed and walked away without a word, already done with the three of them. Sai could do nothing but just watch his two wives argue with Kiba.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ii |</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was bombarded with questions as soon as he and Naruto made it inside the Hokage’s office. He felt the corners of his lips twitch as Naruto sat down on his chaired and stared at him bright blue eyes and continued to ask more than one question at a time.</p><p> </p><p>‘Naruto, you already know the answer to most of your questions, why bother asking?’ Sasuke interrupted and walked over to stand next to Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>The Hokage looked up at him and Sasuke watched with great amusement as a blush started to form on whiskered cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>‘I know...’ Naruto mumbled, lifting a hand to play with Sasuke’s cloak. ‘But I love it when you talk about your travels in person, it’s much better than reading about it on a piece of paper,’ he puffed his cheeks out and blushed more.</p><p> </p><p>‘You’re an idiot.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Hey! That’s rude! You can’t speak to the Hokage like that!’</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke leaned down and stretched his one arm across Naruto to rest it against the arm of his chair and hovered over the blond. He could hear the hitch in Naruto’s breath as Sasuke moved his face closer.</p><p> </p><p>‘Sasuke?’ Naruto questioned, his warm breath ghosting over Sasuke’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>‘Naruto… I need to tell you something.;</p><p> </p><p>Naruto gulped and shifted nervously in his chair. With a lick to his lips, Naruto nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>‘I – ’ Sasuke began but was interrupted by the door opening.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru was on his way to deliver the paperwork that he was supposed to give to the Hokage before Naruto had ran out of his office like it was on fire or something. A questioned had been on the tip of his tongue when he opened the door, ready to be said but ended up freezing in surprise, his question completely forgotten when he looked up.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was still leaning over Naruto, their faces still close together. The silence was awkward as Shikamaru stared at the two before clearing his throat softly.</p><p> </p><p>‘Sorry… I can come back if you want to?’ he asked unsure, not knowing what to do from here.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stood up straight and Naruto let go of his cloak, turning his attention to Shikamaru.</p><p> </p><p>‘No no, its fine Shikamaru! What did you need?’</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto’s shoulder and squeezed softly. Shikamaru watched as Naruto smiled gently at the other man and watched Sasuke make his way out of the office without a word and closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru turned back towards Naruto and could only describe his current facial expression as “lovesick.”</p><p> </p><p>‘How long is he planning to stay this time?’ Shikamaru asked after a moment and stepped closer towards the desk and handed Naruto the paperwork.</p><p> </p><p>The Hokage sighed as he took them. ‘I’m not sure, he might be leaving again tonight.’</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked visibly upset at the thought of the Uchiha leaving so soon and Shikamaru’s eyes softened and hurried to change the subject and help Naruto get his mind off the thought of Sasuke leaving again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>iii |</b>
</p><p> </p><p>‘Shino?’ said Kiba as he narrowed his eyes towards the corner at Ichiraku’s where they were currently eating at.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hm?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Do you think Sasuke and Naruto are dating?’</p><p> </p><p>Shino paused his eating to look over at where the two men where sat in the corner, three finished bowls in front of them and a half full one in front of Naruto. They were sitting close together, closer than people would normally sit together. He watched as they softly spoke to each other and shared quiet laughs, whispering in each other’s ears. Naruto lifted a bandaged hand up to brush Sasuke’s hair behind his ear to reveal his other eye and rub a thumb gently underneath.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yeah,’ was all he said when he turned back.</p><p> </p><p>‘How can you even think that?’ Kiba asked confused, looking at the two men.</p><p> </p><p>‘How can you not?’ Shino replied back as he stirred his chopsticks around his ramen. ‘just looking at them now makes me feel like they’re already married.’</p><p> </p><p>‘They’re best friends. Very,<em> very</em> close best friends.;</p><p> </p><p>Shino sighed and turned his head towards Kiba. ‘why don’t you think they're together?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Because Naruto like Hinata!’</p><p> </p><p>Shino turned back towards where Naruto and Sasuke were seated. Naruto’s chin was now resting on Sasuke’s shoulder as he pouted up at the expressionless man and whined about something and grinned so wide when Sasuke spoke, his eyes shining with love.</p><p> </p><p>He turned back to his food. ‘I think he likes Sasuke more.’</p><p> </p><p>‘You can’t know that!’ whined Kiba. ‘Naruto always acts that way around him,’ he said gesturing towards the two.</p><p> </p><p>Shino sighed. ‘okay, fine. They aren’t dating and Naruto his head over heels for Hinata, happy?’</p><p> </p><p>Kiba glared at his friend and huffed, glancing back down at his food with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>‘Not at all.’</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>iv |</b>
</p><p> </p><p>‘What did you want to say to me earlier?’ Naruto asked later that night when he and Sasuke made their way back to Naruto’s apartment after having some ramen for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>It was a great shock to him when Sasuke stopped by his office that evening and instead of telling the Hokage that he was leaving he invited Naruto out for some ramen. Never one to ignore a free meal and ramen, Naruto quickly agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stayed silent to gather his thoughts as the two approached Naruto’s apartment and walked up the stairs. Naruto was about to fish out his keys when they stopped in front of his door when Sasuke spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’ve decided to stay.’</p><p> </p><p>Naruto froze and slowly turned his head towards where Sasuke was stood next to him. Sasuke wasn’t looking back at him and kept his eyes on the little plants the were visible on Naruto’s window sill.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto thought he was talking about staying the night at his place but something in the way Sasuke said it made his heart race quickly.</p><p> </p><p>‘You what?’ Naruto asked breathlessly, his heart loud in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke finally turned to look at him. ‘I’m going to stay here for good. In the village. With you<em>.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s eyes were wide. ‘b-but… wait, what?!’</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stepped in front of him. ‘I’ve found peace within myself during these past couple of years and I’m ready to settle down and have a place to call home. Konoha isn’t my favourite place in the world but its where you are and I don’t want to continue waiting months or even years just to be able to see you again. I love you, Naruto and I want to stay with you.’</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly his back was being slammed back against Naruto’s door and lips were placed on his own. Sasuke groaned softly and slipped his eyes closed as he kissed back. Naruto’s hands were all over him, in his hair, cupping his cheeks, fingers brushing against his neck and chest. Sasuke felt a fire burn inside of him at the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>‘Fuck… I love you so much, Sasuke,’ Naruto breathed when he pulled away. ‘if you’re going to stay, you’re living with me.’</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke laughed through his nose and felt warm inside. ‘dobe, where else would I stay?’</p><p> </p><p>Naruto grinned at him and muttered a soft “teme” against Sasuke’s lips as he kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Sasuke’s waist. The Uchiha’s one arm wrapped around Naruto’s neck and buried his hand in short blond strands of hair and tugged softly, his stomach clenching at the sound Naruto released.</p><p> </p><p>‘Open the door, idiot. I’m not having sex with you outside.’</p><p> </p><p>Naruto huffed and smirked at Sasuke. He made no move to stop leaning against the male as he fished his keys out of his pocket and fumbled to unlock the door. It took a lot of tries as he was distracted by the feel of Sasuke nibbling and sucking on his neck but he finally got it open.</p><p> </p><p>The sudden feeling of the door opening and falling away from Sasuke’s back caused him to stumble inside and nearly fall over if it weren’t for Naruto quickly wrapping his arms around his waist in time.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto laughed loudly as he kicked the door shut with his foot before tugging a blushing Sasuke closer.</p><p> </p><p>‘Careful there.’</p><p> </p><p>‘dumbass, you did that on purpose.’</p><p> </p><p>Naruto laughed again and shamelessly nodded his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes but smiled softly at the sound of Naruto’s laughter, knowing he would never get tired of hearing it. Naruto kissed him once on the lips after his laughing fit and placed his hands under Sasuke’s thighs before lifting the dark haired man up.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke gasped and quickly wrapped his legs around a grinning Naruto’s waist. Before he could scold him the Hokage was already making his way towards the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>v |</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was hard at first for some of the villagers to really wrap their heads around the sudden news of Sasuke staying for good. Some betted that the Uchiha would leave again by the end of the week, while others were certain he was planning something.</p><p> </p><p>Others simply brushed off the news with a shrug of their shoulders and carried on with their day.</p><p> </p><p>No one was more happy about Sasuke’s permanent stay than Naruto. The villagers had never seen the Hokage smile so big and brightly in a long time. The only time he really smiled like that was when Sasuke ended up staying for a month.</p><p> </p><p>That was two years ago.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke didn’t officially have a job in the village but he was often seen in the Hokage’s office helping Naruto out with the mountain stacks of paperwork that needed to be done.</p><p> </p><p>On this particular day though, the two men were not in said office but instead out on the training grounds where they took the opportunity to train with each other.</p><p> </p><p>Though not even five minutes in to their training and they already decided to see who could win in a fight. It was<em> Sasuke</em> and<em> Naruto,</em> what did you expect?</p><p> </p><p>Ino was sat resting against Sai’s chest between his open legs as she spoke to Sakura who was seated next to them. The two women betted on who would win at the fight. Sai said that Naruto would win but Ino and Sakura were positive that Sasuke would win ( but that might’ve been because the two still sported a small crush/admiration for the black haired man ).</p><p> </p><p>( ‘Nice,’ Sai commented dryly.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh hush, you know we love you,’ Ino replied, patting her husbands leg as Sakura giggled. )</p><p> </p><p>Halfway during Naruto and Sasuke’s fight, Kiba joined the three and stood next to them as he watched the fight with crossed arms. It seemed that Naruto was on the verge of winning but they couldn’t be certain if Sasuke would pull some move he had learned during his travels and take the win for himself.</p><p> </p><p>Kiba narrowed his eyes at the two, watching the way Naruto jumped back from Sasuke’s incoming hit, a bright laugh leaving his lips and yelling something to the man.</p><p> </p><p>‘I still don’t think they’re a couple.’</p><p> </p><p>Ino groaned loudly and tilted her head back against Sai’s chest in annoyance. Sai softly ran his fingers through her hair.</p><p> </p><p>‘Kiba, we’ve been over this! They’re obviously a thing!’ Sakura said, gesturing to the two men.</p><p> </p><p>‘They’re best friends! They aren’t a couple. Naruto –‘</p><p> </p><p>‘If you say that Naruto like Hinata I’m going to slap you,’ warned Ino as she mindlessly reached for Sakura’s hand and fiddled with her slender fingers.</p><p> </p><p>‘Why are you so bothered by the thought of them being together? Is it because they’re both guys?’ Sai asked, looking up at the man with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Both Ino and Sakura whipped their heads around towards Kiba and narrowed their eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>Kiba blushed, ‘No, of course not! I just don’t see them as being anything other than friends!’</p><p> </p><p>‘But if they<em> were</em> together, would it bother you?’ Sakura asked, narrowing her eyes menacingly.</p><p> </p><p>‘Of course not!’</p><p> </p><p>Sai, Sakura and Ino all relaxed at Kiba’s words and said no more as they turned back towards the two fighting men. They turned back just in time to see that Naruto had somehow manage to pin Sasuke to the ground and straddle the man’s hips.</p><p> </p><p>Ino tightened her hand of Sakura’s and sat up straight. ‘Oh? I like where this is going,’ she giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s back was towards the four and Sakura released a loud gasp when she saw Naruto slowly start to lean down towards Sasuke. Ino, Sakura and Sai all moved around to try and get a better look at what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>Even Kiba was trying to see.</p><p> </p><p>‘Are they kissing? Is Naruto seriously going to kiss Sasuke in broad daylight?!’ Ino asked, stretching her neck to get a glimpse.</p><p> </p><p>But they hadn’t managed to get a look at any smooching as Naruto rolled off and helped Sasuke off the ground.</p><p> </p><p>‘Damn,’ Sakura muttered and Sai smiled, patting her cheek lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Ino looked up at Kiba and smirked. ‘still think they’re friends now?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Maybe he was just telling him something?’ Kiba responded, but he sounded unsure as he glanced at the two men who were walking off the training grounds. Naruto’s arm was wrapped around Sasuke’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>The married three all shared a look and rolled their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>vi |</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Now that Sasuke was officially staying in Konoha, Shikamaru had gotten used to seeing the other always hanging around in Naruto’s office. He had no complaints about this of course, he was just happy that Naruto’s office seemed more cleaner and organized these days.</p><p> </p><p>A new rule had been placed where you had to knock before entering the Hokage’s office now. Shikamaru had no problem with this rule and wondered why it wasn’t placed before Sasuke decided to stay for good, he had heard Naruto complain before about people just entering as they pleased.</p><p> </p><p>He figured Sasuke was the one to finally convince Naruto to set the rule.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru knew that some people had some problems with the rule which he simply rolled his eyes at. Was it really that big of a deal to just knock on a door and wait?</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru was now stood in front of Hokage’s office door with some paperwork in his hands. He lifted a fist and knock on the door, shifting in his place as he waited.</p><p> </p><p>There was a bit of shuffling inside and the sound of a chair scraping on the floor before Naruto’s muffled “come in!” was heard. When he did enter, Sasuke was seated in his usual seat next to Naruto but something seemed… different.</p><p> </p><p>The Uchiha looked like he had just woken up but at the same time not. His clothes and hair where fine and not out of place but he visible eye looked sleepy, blinking slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru decided to ignore this and passed a pouting Naruto the paperwork. Before he left he saw Naruto bring a hand up to rub at Sasuke’s cheek and smile softly at the man.</p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe they are actually together,</em> Shikamaru thought as he exited the office.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the door had closed behind Shikamaru, Sasuke stumbled to his feet and made his way over to Naruto who wheeled his chair back to give the man some room. Sasuke climbed back onto the Hokage’s lap and placed his head on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>‘Tell anyone about this and I’ll kill you,’ he threatened tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>Normally Sasuke would<em> never</em> do this sort of thing but he had been up all night finishing off one of the paperwork Naruto was assigned, that he barely got any sleep despite how Naruto tried to get him to go to bed, saying he’ll do the work tomorrow. Sasuke wouldn’t budge.</p><p> </p><p>And now he was paying the price.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto huffed and rolled his eyes. ‘yeah, yeah. Maybe you should’ve listened to me last night, hm?’ Naruto brought a hand up to tangle to his fingers through Sasuke’s soft hair and wrapped his other arm around Sasuke’s back.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke tsked quietly and pinched Naruto’s arm, smiling at the yelp he gave before falling back asleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>vii | </b>
</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh god, Sasuke!’ moaned Naruto, his head tilting back in pleasure as he bounced on Sasuke’s lap. ‘right there!’</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s grip on Naruto’s hip was so hard the two just knew that there was going to be a bruise, but neither of them minded. If anything, the thought made Naruto ride Sasuke faster and harder.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke released a shuddering breath as he stared up at Naruto with wide mismatched eyes, taking in everything. Naruto’s hands were placed on Sasuke’s chest, helping him stay up as he lifted himself up and down on the black haired man’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto released small little <em>“ah ah ah’s”</em> as he looked back down at Sasuke, meeting his mismatched eyes, Sasuke’s long black hair sprawled out against his white pillows. He released a long moan and leaned down to capture Sasuke’s lips into a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke pulled back after a moment of just kissing and swallowing Naruto’s moans and stared deep into Naruto’s blue eyes. He planted his feet on the bed and held the blond up the waist and slammed up into him.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto released a loud groan at the feeling and collapsed against Sasuke’s chest, his head tucked into his lovers neck and let the man do all the work.</p><p> </p><p>‘So loud,’ Sasuke muttered when Naruto repeatedly whined loudly against his neck.</p><p> </p><p>‘Close, I’m close Sas,’ Naruto moaned out loud, all breathy and high. He shakily sat up to bounce faster on Sasuke’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto threw his head back and released a long and satisfying moan as soon as Sasuke’s only hand wrapped itself around him and pumped fast, releasing all over Sasuke’s hand and his stomach. His lover finished only a few seconds after.</p><p> </p><p>The Hokage collapsed down next Sasuke and curled into his chest as he caught his breath. Sasuke lifted his hand up and ran his fingers through Naruto’s sweaty short hair.</p><p> </p><p>When they finally managed to catch their the two continued to lay in silence, appreciating each others company. Naruto ran his hand over Sasuke’s chest and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before looking up at the man.</p><p> </p><p>‘Did you know that Ino, Sakura and Sai think we’re dating?’</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke moved his eyes from where he was staring up at the roof and towards Naruto’s blue eyes. His lightly brushed his fingers across a naked tan shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>‘Really?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Yeah, I overheard them talking the other day. Apparently Kiba thinks we aren’t dating so they’re all having a little bet to see whose right,’ Naruto chuckled and snuggled against Sasuke’s chest, releasing a small yawn. ‘You think we should tell ‘em?’</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke shifted onto his side and placed a kiss to Naruto’s forehead. ‘if they ask if its true then we’ll tell them.’</p><p> </p><p>Naruto smiled and slipped his eyes closed and blindly reached forward to placed a kiss to Sasuke chin. He mumbled a tired good night before falling asleep, soft snores leaving him. When Sasuke was sure the blond wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon, he quietly slipped out of bed and cleaned them both up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>viii | </b>
</p><p> </p><p>‘They’re best friends!’</p><p> </p><p>‘You can still be best friends and date at the same time, dumbass!’</p><p> </p><p>‘Don’t call me a dumbass!’</p><p> </p><p>‘Well its not my fault you are one!’</p><p> </p><p>Sai and Hinata both sighed as the two watched Ino and Kiba have an argument over the relationship of Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura was sat next her husband and watched the whole interaction with slight amusement, occasionally jumping in to defend her wife.</p><p> </p><p>‘He likes Hinata, not Sasuke! If he were to be married to anyone it’d be her!’ Kiba defended, tightening his hand around his drink.</p><p> </p><p>Ino crossed her arms as she leaned back against her chair. ‘I don’t believe that for a second. Have you even asked if Hinata even still likes Naruto?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Of course she still does! She’s liked him since we were kids!’</p><p> </p><p>Ino turned towards the black haired women and rose an eyebrow. ‘Hinata, do you still have feelings for Naruto?’</p><p> </p><p>Hinata fidgeted at the sudden attention from her friends and blushed bright red. ‘U-Um, I-I did like him but now...’ she bit her lip and smiled a little, shaking her head. ‘I see him more as a friend now, I don’t think we would’ve worked out.’</p><p> </p><p>Kiba groaned and slumped into his chair as Ino high-fived Sakura and Sai. Kiba picked up his drink and took a large gulp of it.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hey, we’re going to be having dinner with them tomorrow, how about we finally put an end to all this and ask them if they’re dating?’ Sakura suggested with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>Sai shrugged as well. ‘why not?’</p><p> </p><p>Kiba sat up at that and grinned. ‘great idea, then you’ll all see that I was right and you were wrong!’</p><p> </p><p>Ino rolled her eyes and scoffed loudly which then turned into yet another argument between the two.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ix |</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke and Naruto could feel the tension between Ino and Kiba. The two were seated on opposite ends of the long table, glaring at each other. Sakura was seated near her and she too was glaring but not as hard as Ino. Sai just sighed and rolled his eyes at his two wives.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone else at the table just sat in silence during the whole thing, shifting awkwardly in their seats as they looked between Kiba and Ino.</p><p> </p><p>Iruka cleared his throat awkwardly and glanced up at Kakashi who was seated next to him. They were both seated across from Sasuke and Naruto near the middle.</p><p> </p><p>‘This is a strange dinner tonight,’ he whispered quietly, glancing at the two adults glaring at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi nodded his head with a smile on his face behind his mask, his eyes closed and leaned close to Iruka and whispered in his ear, ‘we should’ve just stayed home instead.’</p><p> </p><p>Iruka made a noise of agreement and nodded his head, turning back to the table.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto fidgeted with his chopsticks and glanced around to see if their meals would arrive soon, hoping that would at least relieve some of tension here. But there was no sign of a waitress coming over with their dishes.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto pouted and turned back to the table.</p><p> </p><p>‘So, uh –‘</p><p> </p><p>‘Naruto!’ Kiba said loudly, cutting the Hokage off. ‘I have a question for you.’</p><p> </p><p>‘This is it,’ Sasuke whispered quietly so that Naruto was the only one who heard.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto sat up straighter and turned to Kiba. ‘uh, yes?’</p><p> </p><p>Kiba smirked at Ino, so sure he had already won. He turned his eyes towards Naruto. ‘are you and Sasuke dating?’</p><p> </p><p>The whole table continued to be silent as they waited for Naruto’s answer. Sasuke’s face gave nothing away while Naruto blushed madly, a deep red spreading across his nose and cheeks. He fumbled and laughed a little to loudly and nearly knocked his chopsticks onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Iruka and Kakashi sent each other knowing looks.</p><p> </p><p>‘W-We’ve been together since we were n-nineteen, Kiba,’ Naruto responded bashfully, a small, shy smile forming on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Kiba’s mouth dropped open as Ino and Sakura whopped loudly and high-fived. He looked towards Sasuke who smirked darkly at him.</p><p> </p><p>‘No way! You’ve been together all this time?! I thought you liked Hinata!?’</p><p> </p><p>Hinata, who was seated near Kiba, blushed deeply and looked down at her napkin.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. ‘Kiba, I already told you countless of times that I didn’t have feelings for her. Its not my fault you never believed me,’ he crossed his arms and gave a little, <em>“hmph!”</em></p><p> </p><p>‘Then why didn’t you say anything about you dating Sasuke?!’</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked up at Sasuke before back towards Kiba and gave a shrug. Kiba was baffled as he stared at the two before groaning loudly and dropping his head against the table.</p><p> </p><p>‘Next you’re going to tell me you’re married,’ he muttered jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh! We are!’ was Naruto’s cheery response.</p><p> </p><p>‘What?!’ everyone shouted except for Kakashi, Iruka, Gaara and Shikamaru and also Shino who just yelled,<em> “knew it!”</em></p><p> </p><p>‘Na<em>ruto</em>! Why was I not invited to this wedding?’ demanded Sakura, glaring at the blond as she crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto cringed and rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. ‘w-well it was in the moment kinda thing, s-so...’</p><p> </p><p>Ino scoffed. ‘honestly, the audacity of that man, not inviting us to his wedding,’ she faked sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto repeatedly apologised and asked for forgiveness from the two women who continued having their arms crossed and glaring at him before they laughed.</p><p> </p><p>‘Just teasing!’ Ino laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto pouted with a frown on his face.</p><p> </p><p>‘Did you know about this?’ Kiba asked Iruka, still not believing what he had just found out.</p><p> </p><p>Iruka nodded his head with a wide grin. ‘oh yes! Kakashi-sensei and I were the only ones there when they got married!’</p><p> </p><p>Sakura bombarded Iruka with questions about the wedding after he was finished speaking and Kiba watched with his mouth open in shock as Iruka gushed about the wedding and how heartwarming and sweet it was and laughed about how Naruto had nearly fallen on his face as they were walking down the isle.</p><p> </p><p>Kiba released a loud and dramatic sigh as he looked at Ino. ‘You win, I guess.’ he turned towards the married couple. ‘congratulations.’</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke nodded his thanks while Naruto grinned widely and yelled his thanks, intertwining his fingers with Sasuke’s under the table. He smiled over at his husband when he felt the man softly run his thumb along the back of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>x |</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was one of those rare days where Naruto and Sasuke had the day off. Technically, Sasuke could have days off whenever he pleased, he didn’t even have to work for a whole month if he really wanted to. But he always took days off when Naruto did.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Naruto was on his way back from buying groceries they needed, humming under his breath and greeting villagers who gave their cheery hellos to the Hokage. When he arrived home he went straight towards the kitchen where Sasuke was preparing lunch for them.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that the black haired man had not noticed Naruto coming and the Hokage took the opportunity to watch Sasuke cut up the vegetables and place them into a sizzling pan.</p><p> </p><p>For someone with only one arm, he was weirdly capable of cutting vegetables and cooking without any difficulty at all.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was leaning back against the wall and smiled when he saw the soft and relaxed look on his husbands face. Watching him work his way around the kitchen, preparing a meal for them all seemed very… domestic.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto wasn’t sure if that was the right word but he was sticking to it.</p><p> </p><p>Placing the bag down, Naruto quietly walked up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke didn’t jump at the unexpected contact and instead just leaned back into Naruto’s warmth.</p><p> </p><p>‘Finished with your creepy staring?’</p><p> </p><p>‘You knew I was there the whole time?!’</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. ‘do you even know who I am?’ he looked behind him at the blond. ‘I can always sense when you’re near me, dobe.’</p><p> </p><p>Naruto pouted and rested his chin on Sasuke’s good shoulder. That should’ve been obvious since its the same for him. Always knowing when Sasuke is close by.</p><p> </p><p>‘Why didn’t you say anything?’</p><p> </p><p>‘I was busy and I didn’t think you were just going to stand there and stare at me like a creep.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Hey! Its not my fault I have such a handsome husband!’</p><p> </p><p>Naruto could feel the shiver that ran through Sasuke’s body and grinned. He knew Sasuke was weak for him calling him his husband.</p><p> </p><p>‘Did you get what I asked?’ Sasuke asked, ignoring Naruto’s words and the heat in his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto hummed and reached for the bag and placed it next to Sasuke on the kitchen counter before hugging Sasuke from behind once again.</p><p> </p><p>‘I don’t understand why you can’t just make ramen.’</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke released a deep sigh as he pulled the tofu out from the bag. ‘you can’t always eat ramen, Naruto. It’s not healthy for you.’</p><p> </p><p>‘But ramen is so delicious...’</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke didn’t look back as he said, ‘so are you but you don’t see me eating you 24/7. Let me be a good husband and feed you properly.’</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was stunned into speechless as he buried his burning back into Sasuke’s back, mumbling something under his breath. Sasuke felt a grin itch its way onto his face as he carefully begun cutting the tofu into squares.</p><p> </p><p>Once the Hokage had fully recovered from his husbands words, he placed his chin back onto Sasuke’s good shoulder and watch the man prepare their meal, never once removing himself from Sasuke back even when the man moved over the placed the tofu into the pan.</p><p> </p><p>Though as time went by, Naruto grew bored. He sighed softly and nuzzled the side of Sasuke’s neck and begun placing soft, open mouth kisses to the pale neck.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke simply tilted his neck to the side as he continued to stir the vegetables around.</p><p> </p><p>When a tan hand started to move under his shirt ( it was actually Naruto’s ) and started to suck a mark into his neck, Sasuke pushed him away slightly and turned around in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>‘Naruto, I’m sure you haven’t gone blind and can clearly see that I’m cooking,’ he narrowed his eyes at Naruto’s sheepish look.</p><p> </p><p>‘Sorry, Sas. I just missed you so much.’</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes but his cheeks filled with heat. ‘what are you talking about? You were only gone for about twenty minutes and we already had sex this morning.’</p><p> </p><p>Naruto pouted and leaned his face close so that the tip of his nose brushed against Sasuke’s. ‘but I always miss you Sasuke...’</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke tsked. ‘clingy,’ he mumbled before kissing Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto let out a purr at the kiss and tilted his head to the side, his arms wounding tight around the Uchiha’s waist. Sasuke didn’t resist when Naruto licked into his mouth and just opened up, groaning at the feeling of Naruto’s tongue sliding against his own.</p><p> </p><p>‘Everything is going to burn if we don’t stop,’ Sasuke pulled back from the kiss when Naruto settled his hands on his behind and squeezed.</p><p> </p><p>‘Ugh,’ groaned Naruto before reluctantly pulling away after giving Sasuke’s ass one last squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke smiled and place a quick peck on Naruto’s lips before turning around to check on everything. Once everything was ready and plated, Naruto helped Sasuke take the dishes to their low table and set everything up.</p><p> </p><p>When they had finished eating the two had taken up the whole couch. Naruto was laid on his back while Sasuke had curled himself against Naruto’s chest, his ear pressed against his heart and his only hand clutching the fabric of Naruto’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto ran his hands up and down Sasuke’s back, occasionally placing kissing to Sasuke’s head.</p><p> </p><p>‘I like your shirt, where did you get it?’ Naruto broke the silence, a grin forming on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke face flushed slightly and he refused to look up at Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>‘I don’t know, burrowed it from some guy. He was pretty hot.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh? Should I be jealous?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Nah, he’s an idiot.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Hey!’</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke chuckled and shifted his face up until he was looking at Naruto’s pouting face. He moved up slightly and pressed his lips against Naruto’s pouty ones.</p><p> </p><p>‘I love you,’ he whispered against them.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto hummed and smiled into kiss.</p><p> </p><p>‘I love you too.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This all thing started when i imagined sasuke sleeping on naruto's lap lmao </p><p>i hope you enjoyed! </p><p>- miles :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>